User talk:RadarMatt
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Zyraииe page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Mystreve (talk) 20:40, September 22, 2014 (UTC) RE: Ah, no worries, man. It's all cool. From the looks of things you seem like a sensible individual anyway. The drama you caused was nothing big, but drama is drama afterall, and I have to take action. It could have been worse. I admire the fact you left this message, your apology is accepted. Just follow the rules and things should run smoothly. I look forward to your return tomorrow; I hope you have been enjoying chat so far! Bow to the bassoon wielding seagulls oyy veyy (talk) 22:08, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Banned From Chat If you have read our chat rules, which I believe you have, you would know that we count the word "retard" as a slur. We do not allow the use of slurs in main chat, of which you used the word retard to mean something negative. Your ban stays. _ChaoZStrider • [[User_talk:ChaoZStrider|'Talk']] 06:21, October 27, 2014 (UTC) Ban Appealed Your ban has been appealed. You are free to return to chat. _ChaoZStrider • [[User_talk:ChaoZStrider|'Talk']] 06:52, October 27, 2014 (UTC) Senpai Can you guess who your senpai issss??? Spicy Squirrelz - Your Senpai 06:46, November 13, 2014 (UTC) Yo I'm back brah. I can dance, I can dance, everybody look at my hands! I can dance, I can dance, nobody is taking a chance! 20:25, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Your profile picture is so cute! KuroTintedHeart (talk) 07:14, December 1, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! Sorry if I'm screwing anything up on your 'talk' page... I'm kind of new to this site. And by new, I mean I litterally just got this account a few hours ago >///< KuroTintedHeart (talk) 08:40, December 1, 2014 (UTC) First of all, thank you. Second of all, what's chat? KuroTintedHeart (talk) 08:50, December 1, 2014 (UTC) Here's Why. First of all, there's no need to use my friends as ways to contact me. Just give me a message asking me to come into the chat and we can PM. I'm on this wiki all the time. You're not blocked on my skype. I don't want you latching onto me anymore. I didn't like having someone always be coming to me for sympathy, validation and support and trying to pry into my business along the way. It should be enough of answer that I simply don't want to talk to you anymore. Finally, I honestly don't feel that I'm a good friend to begin with to anyone. It hurts to say this but you're not the first person who's been hurt by me. That's part of the reason why I've stopped coming to chat unless I need to. And no, I don't hate you. I'm truly sorry if that's the impression you were getting. A picture is worth a thousand words, but I'd rather write a thousand-word story. (talk) 01:24, December 24, 2014 (UTC) If you have Wattpad, you can follow me @HiallerBabe, Matt! There's a PM on there, so we can still talk. HiallerBabe (talk) 17:51, January 5, 2015 (UTC)HiallerBabe